The Wizard Chronicles: The Wand of Legends
by C. J. Selgas
Summary: 13 years after the Hero sacrificed herself to save Wizard City, Albert Grimwater discovers that his mother is The Hero, and that he must follow her footsteps. The son of a dead villain has appeared and wants to take revenge,and his first move is to take the Wand of Legends. Along with six wizards, Albert must take the wand before Mors does and prevent the destruction of the Spiral.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: To all who have read the original chapters, this is edited. The other events that happened in the original story will soon occur, so don't worry! And to all who have read this but not the original, I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

Albert`s POV

_There were seven of us, all standing in the clouds. In front of us was a dark silhouette that much resembled the evil Malistaire Drake. He raised his hand and a stick, presumably a wand, appeared in his hand. Then, much to my shock, he pointed it at us._

_My eyes went wide due to panic, fear and the fact that maybe I'll be meeting my mom on the other side, soon. The dark silhouette laughed. I shivered furiously._

_The dark silhouette started coming near us. Now I could see him clearly, for his whole body had shown itself to the light. He was a Death Wizard, judging from his clothes and wand. He had straight black hair and onyx eyes. (A/N: I don't know what color Malistaire's eyes are). He was wearing a frown, and perching on his right shoulder is a raven._

_I could have said he was Malistaire, but one part of me observed his face. He was younger, maybe between the age of 16 and 17. His eyes also seemed to be a bit larger. Those two observations proved that he wasn't Malistaire. Something started ringing in my head, but I shook it off._

_"Mors…" a girl's voice beside me said. I was too distracted on the silhouette that I forgot that there were six more people in the place._

_"We will defeat you!" another voice, a boy's voice, added._

_"Together we will save the world from your evil plans!" this time it was a different girl's voice speaking._

_The Malistaire wannabe—Mors grinned as if he just took over the world, which was about to happen. I looked at the person beside me. She was a girl. I couldn't see her whole face, but I knew that under her black hood, she was hiding a glare. I couldn't see the other people's' faces either._

_Suddenly and unexpectedly, Mors waved his wand with such speed and drew the symbol of Death in the air, then pointed it at me. I felt a surge of panic hit me, shock and fear also joined in._

_I grabbed for my wand that was hanging on my belt, but it wasn't there! Even the belt was gone! A very small piece of my brain asked: Why didn't my pants fall down?_

_Before I knew it, I was face-to-face with a banshee. I froze; I had never seen a banshee in real life. The banshee I'm facing was the first, and maybe the last…_

"No! I don't wanna die!" I sat up from bed.

_Just a nightmare! _I smiled. _It was just a nightmare!_

Why hadn't I thought of that? Things like those always happen in dreams. The fact that my pants didn't fall without my belt proved it too, and those small and big parts of my brain didn't tell me!

I jumped out from bed and cleaned the mess I made. The pillows and even my alarm clock had fallen on the floor. Then a medium part of my brain asked: _Didn't it seem odd that my alarm clock didn't wake me up?_

_I must've knocked it off when the alarm started ringing, what a perfect timing!_ The large part of my brain added. _I didn't even wake up!_

_If that happened, doesn't that mean something? _The small part of my brain joined in, which saved me from getting really late for school.

"Oh no, I'm late!" I shouted. _Professor Griffinlife is gonna kill me._

I took a 15 seconds bath and hurriedly put on my Life wizard clothes. _A wizard isn't a wizard if he has not wore his proper uniform, _Suzette Griffinlife, my Life professor, had said that to me once. She didn't expect me to take it seriously, but I did.

I arrived at Ravenwood at 7:40, now I was 20 minutes late!

"Good morning Bartelby!" I greeted.

"Good morning late Life student!" he replied politely.

I passed the Storm class and Torrence, only a few steps left!

"Albert Grimwater! What are you doing outside of class!?" Blossom's voice came out.

I hadn't seen the Tree of Life so angry. It must've been heard by Professor Griffinlife, because after greeting Blossom a good morning, she was already standing in front of me.

"You are late, Grimwater. But I guess you can explain." She said sweetly and angrily at the same time. Life professors are known to add sweetness in their voices although they show negative emotions.

"Um… my alarm clock didn't wake me up, sorry ma'am." I replied.

"A Life student is known to be early, Mr. Grimwater. Now, can you join us in class?" she said sweetly, again.

I sat awkwardly on my chair. A few of my classmates are chuckling and snickering at me, mostly the Death students, who had chosen Life as their secondary class.

"It's the third time that you were late. What's happening to you lately?" my seatmate and best friend, a death student named Iridian Ashglade, asked. As expected, she was the only one not snickering and chuckling because of the incident.

"I don't know, this morning I had a dream about a man who looked like a younger version of Malistaire Drake." I rubbed my temples and sighed. I looked at Iridian; she seemed a bit _paler than before_.

"How about you?" I asked. She seemed a bit confused. "I mean, you seem pale. In fact, paler. Yesterday you were breathing rapidly and your face was very pale. Now it seems that it got worse."

She seemed silent for a moment. Before she could even reply, Professor Griffinlife had already started lecturing.

Now that Mr. Grimwater has joined us, let us return to our lesson." Prof. Griffinlife started. "Leprechauns use coins to injure enemies. Like all the other Life spells, its damage can be increased by the Life trap. It gives 155-195 damage. Today we will each try to summon a Leprechaun. Draw the symbol of life, touch the card with your wand and then point at a target. Please do not use a Leprechaun on your classmate. And since all of you are now Level 5 Theurgists you will be each given a Leprechaun card if you succeed. Those who fail will need to try harder next time so that they can obtain one."

A card appeared on my desk. I picked it up and started drawing a leaf shaped sign in the air, the symbol of Life. Then I touched the card with my wand and pointed at my table. First I expected it to fizzle; because it looked like it wants to fade, but then the Leprechaun appeared on my table, trying to destroy it with his coins, and then disappeared.

"Alvin Nightchant, Gerard Bullhive, Albert Grimwater, Melinda Waterborne and Adam Stormrange, you may now have the card." Prof. Griffinlife said as she pointed at each of us.

The Leprechaun card escaped from my grip and went inside my spell deck. I looked at the clock, it was already 8:50, and an hour and ten minutes had passed, and also ten minutes before classes are finished. Wow, time is moving fast today.

"Alan Havenlair and John Smithson now have a card."

9 minutes….

"Iridian Ashglade now has a card." 8 minutes….

"Chip Riverdale, Dale Riverchip, and Eli Earthdrum now obtain a Leprechaun"

6

"Niall….

5

"Zayn…

4

"Liam…

3

"Harry.

2

"Louis…

1… Yay!

The bell rang, and I was the first to get out. I would be meeting Dad at Unicorn Way, where we eat together at the fountains.

Let me tell you a bit about Duncan Grimwater. He is currently the Death professor of Ravenwood. After the battle of Malistaire and "The Hero", the Death school was rebuilt and he was employed as the new Death professor. It was supposed to be Uncle Malorn, but he died helping the Hero. Dad had also helped the Hero defeat Malistaire, and he`d always tell me stories about his adventures with the Hero. On the last battle between Malistaire and the Hero, the Hero sacrificed herself to save Wizard City, she and Malistaire fell on a volcano.

I reached Unicorn Way a few minutes later and found him sitting in the fountains. He was holding a lunchbox with food for the two of us. His green eyes were staring at water out of boredom. Ever since Malistaire was defeated he took off his hood to show his curly black hair, which was the reason my mother married him.

"Dad! Right here!" I shouted. He transferred his eyes from the water to me.

"Good timing son, I was about to die of boredom," he smiled his signature smile at me while preparing the food. He once told me that he was snobbish and always frowns, but changed when he realized Malistaire was not the man he knew once.

We chatted while we ate, asking about the usual: how was your day?

Then dad started talking about how I became more handsome as I grew up, I`m fourteen now, with wavy brown hair, green eyes and skin that is the color of teakwood. I was a mix between my mom and dad, but I much resembled my mom, from the hair to the personality. It was sad that she died before I could see her. Dad said she was the greatest woman he ever met. Mom was a Life wizard, and dad was a Death wizard. I had always wondered why Death wizards always get to marry Life wizards, like Malistaire who married former Life professor Sylvia Drake, and Aunt Penny who married Uncle Ceren.

Suddenly, unlike my usual questions to dad, I asked: "Dad, who is my mom?"

Dad seemed to be startled by my question, as if he was asked if his father was Malistaire (which he isn`t). His face was a mix of sadness, anger and shock.

"S-she… was a beautiful woman, Albert. Always full of life and very cheerful. You look like her. I first met her in Triton Avenue, she was a new student then, and I was snobbish to her, but then I suddenly felt my heart beating, and then I knew she was the one." My father suddenly went into a dreamy state; he always does that when he is talking about romance. But still I see the mixed emotion in his eyes.

"I mean…. What was her name?"

Dad didn`t answer my question. His eyes were starting to form tears.

"Dad—

"It`s okay, son. I was only startled. As for your question, sorry, but I can`t answer that. Soon son, you will find out." He picked up our food and put it in the lunchbox. "Come on, it`s already 10:00. You will be late for school, again." I was surprised at how he knew I was late.

He chuckled, "The other schools heard what happened because of Blossom, who was a chit-chatter. I can`t believe you`ve got some personality of a Death wizard inside you."

We both laughed as we went through the tunnel to the Commons.

( : : )-( : : )- ( : : )- ( : : )

My second school is Death, so I could both have the classes of my parents. Ravenwood was starting to get deserted, because everyone had gone to their classes. Me and dad together went inside the Death school.

The Death school was black, with a skull sign on top. The old one, which was on Nightside, was too damaged to be fixed, so they made another one.

I sat on my seat, which was in the second row. The first row was for the death students, while the second row was for the other wizards who chose Death as their second school.

"Good afternoon class. Today we will be teaching about Ghouls. Ghouls will give damage to the enemy and heal you depending on how many damage it gave to the opponent. It also can increase its damage when use with the Death trap. Right now I will give you each a card. You must summon a ghoul. Anyone who succeeds will obtain a card while anyone who doesn`t will have to try until they succeed. I have taught you how to use a spell, so I expect you to remember what I said." Prof. Grimwater went into strict mode. A minute ago he was a nice and cool father, and then he turns into a strict teacher.

I drew the symbol of death in the air, touched the card with my wand and pointed at the floor. It fizzled. I frowned and tried again. Same result. The third try almost succeeded, but I was distracted by a newly summoned Ghoul. The fourth was starting to fade.

"Iridian Ashglade now has a card." My dad looked at me.

I concentrated harder. I don`t want to disappoint my dad.

"Alvin Nightchant, congratulations."

The symbol looked like it was invisible, but I could still see it.

"Zayn Deathsong….

Miraculously, a ghoul appeared out of nowhere and attacked the floor with his spade, then disappeared.

"Albert Grimwater now has a card." He gave me a smile, and then went back to work.

I looked at the clock; it was already 1:00 pm.

"Alright, stop summoning. I am very disappointed, only 4 have succeeded in summoning the ghoul. The others who have failed would be given one assignment, and that is to practice summoning a ghoul in their houses. Class dismissed." Everyone stood up and said goodbye to Professor Grimwater.

"Albert, you would need to go home alone today, I'm really busy with this paperwork." I looked at the papers. It was a transferee card. Maybe a new wizard would be joining class tomorrow.

"Don't worry dad, I'll be accompanied by Iridian." My father nodded. "Bye, dad."

My father nodded again, I knew that he was not really listening because he was reading the transferee card. The guy's name was Morian Drakefeather. Seems a bit familiar.

Iridian was waiting for me outside. She held her books in one hand and her bag (**A/n: Wizard's bags are filled with wands, spell decks, etc.)** on the other.

Iridian looked at me. "Now you're the one looking weird."

"Why?" I asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

Speaking of weird, I felt really dizzy.

"You look like you're gonna pass out." Iridian replied.

And as if she just predicted it, everything around me looked like twisted colors. I heard a voice, in fact it was mine. Even if I didn't want to say anything, I suddenly blurted out this:

_Seven wizards of this magical land_

_Hero's wand they shall take from her hand_

_To defeat the deadliest villain's son_

_That plans to make the Spiral long gone_

After that, I fell, and everything went black.

**Well, that's it for the first chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 2! I hope you like it!**

Chapter 2

Iridian's POV

When Albert fell down, I was the first to act quickly. I called for help and brought him to the infirmary. I didn't know how it happened, when Albert blurted out a prophecy, but I did realize that it was the reason why he looked like he would pass out (and did pass out).

I didn't stay for too long in the infirmary, it gave me _bad memories_.

_It was where my parents died. _I thought. _Died without a cure._

I went home, exhausted at the events that occurred today. I took out a book entitled: _ Life and Death, enemies and friends._

A bit funny and long for a title, although interesting. One of the most popular topics in conversations is the rivalry between Life and Death wizards, how they start it badly, but end it with a happily ever after. Sometimes a bit close to the saying: "The more you hate, the more you love."

The first chapter was a long list of popular Life and Death Wizards who married the opposite element. One of them was Malistaire and Sylvia Drake.

I scanned for more familiar names. Then I came to a halt. The 21st pair on page 2 was Loran and Margaret Ashglade. The King and Queen of Phantanasma… with King Loran being the longest to live with _Nocrus poison_ in his veins.

Another pair of names on page 6, number 67 was Levin and Gloria Ashglade, the first known Life and Death couple who were both diagnosed with the _Nocrus poison_.

I closed the book, not wanting to spot any more Ashglade couples. I knew that most of them have the poison as the cause of death, and if I see one more thing connected with it, I'll be reminded of the fact that I'm gonna _die young_.

I just sighed and took out another book, which was the only way to make me forget about Nocrus poison.

Albert's POV

I woke up, and the first thing that I saw was a rock…. I mean a crystal ball. It was floating above the staff that I guessed belonged to Francis Lairveil, an adept sorcerer and Merle Ambrose's daily caretaker.

_Wait, _I thought,_ if Francis is here, then I must be in Merle's house._

"At last, Albert, you're awake." Merle was sitting on a stool, looking at me.

I tried to sit up, but dizziness quickly hit me.

"Rest, Grimwater. You have just blurted out a prophecy."

I remembered a blurry part of the prophecy, which was: Hero's wand they shall take from her hand.

"It's a very rare ability of a Life wizard. It's called Oracilon." Francis added. "The last one to do so was the Hero herself."

"Correction, Francis. It's Oraculion. We call the person with that ability Oracilon." Merle looked at me. "How do you feel, Albert?"

"A bit dizzy, thank you for asking." I replied. "May I ask, what is Oraculion?"

"Well, even though my memories are a bit shabby, I will try to tell you everything I know about Oraculion." Merle Ambrose started. He scratched his head for a while. "Oraculion is a rare ability of a Life Wizards to blurt out prophecies unexpectedly. They would either get it because they are blood related to another Oracilon or simply was born with that ability… err… let me think for a while, I may still remember something… oh! And the last person to have this ability was the Hero herself…"

Francis smiled as the Merle said he last sentence.

"Now, Francis, can you please get me that book I told you about in the library. Mr. Grimwater will need it."

"Did you mean The _Life and Death Offsprings?_"

"Exactly."

And after that, Francis went out to get the book.

Francis Lairveil was Merle Ambrose's assistant. He was a 15 year-old balance wizard who started assisting Merle at the age of ten. I didn't know why Merle chose him, he as popular because of that mystery. There were rumors that Francis was not only Merle's assistant but also his apprentice. Merle was preparing Francis to take his place when the time comes. But then there's evidence that this rumor isn't real. Only those who are blood related to the former Merle are the ones who could inherit Merleship. Francis wasn't related in any way to Merle Ambrose.

I started looking at Merle Ambrose to see if Francis has any resemblance to him. Francis had auburn hair and sandy brown eyes. There was nothing the same on their faces except the nose. They had the same, pointy nose.

Francis' POV

I summoned my broom and rode towards the Library. Even though it was only a few meters away from the Merle's house, I traveled by broom because I loved riding brooms.

Upon reaching the library, I quickly headed to the first floor and stopped at the third bookshelf. It was the Life category. The book that Merle had ordered was somewhere around here. As I scanned the books, I spotted a book entitled _The History of Merles_.

_This ought to be in the historical category._ I thought.

I left it alone and started scanning again. As I scanned, I started thinking of how it would feel to have _my name _written on _that book_.

But then I shook it off. _That would be impossible, _I thought, _I wasn't related to Merle Ambrose in any way_.

"Speaking of an heir," I muttered. "Merle Ambrose is supposed to choose one right now. Maybe I should ask him later."

I saw the book, The Life and Death Offsprings and quickly left the Library.

Jonathan's POV

I just really hoped this was a dream… or a _nightmare_. If this was real, I'd rather die than fail the exam, again.

And the only way to get the opposite fate (which is… to pass the exam), would be to ask _Arvellius_ for help.

"Before I tell the first question, take note that I will only tell this once. So widen your ears and answer it in your scrolls quickly, before I tell the next question." Professor Arwilde started. "First question: The most powerful wizard of the Spiral is a conjurer. Who was he?"

Remember what the elders say? _The first question is always the easiest._ I'm starting to agree now.

_It's really easy y'know. _A voice said in my head. _Mostly when the answer is actually inside you._

_Quiet down, Arvellius. _I scribbled down the answer. _I'll call you when the hard questions will arrive._

_Aw, come on! Don't you know that I love answering anything?_ He complained. _You're harder to deal with than your father._

And so we argued until the 9th question arrived.

"Malistaire Drake was a 10th generation descendant of a conjurer. This conjurer was famous because of his wealth, although he hadn't done anything heroic till he met his wife after saving her from a fire. His treasure is now being hunted by the pirates in a land far away. Who is he?"

_The answer is easy, that guy was my godfather. _Arvellius joined in. _His name was Gareth Drake._

I thanked Arvellius for the answer.

"The tenth question: When the most powerful wizard of the Spiral died, he requested his friend to be the host for his spirit. Who was this friend?"

To be honest, the last question had a connection to my life and family tradition. I quickly scribbled down the answer before Arvellius could "help" me.

When the results of the exam arrived, I got a perfect ten, thanks to Arvellius. I looked at the answers. As expected, the answer to the first question was: _Arvellius Taleflame._

Albert's POV

I looked at the book while heading home.

_So, a kid of a Life and Death wizard has more power than both his parents combined, or than any life and death wizard._ I thought as I read it.

"The following are abilities a child of a Life and Death student could have." I read silently.

I looked at the list. Aliver, Antithana. I skipped A to N and started scanning the letter O.

"Oraculion: The ability to predict things in the future usually through prophecies. It can be inherited either from the Theurgist Parent or is born naturally with it. If his/her Theurgist parent had the ability Oraculion and his/her Necromancer parent had the ability Thanasmaspectro, then there is a big chance that the child would get both abilities and also get a more powerful abili-

Suddenly, someone hit me, which interrupted my reading. We both stumbled on the ground.

"Um… sorry Albert. I was in a hurry." It was Iridian. She was holding two books and, as usual, brought her sling bag with her.

"I'm sorry too." I looked at the books she was holding. "Hmmm… Life and Death, Enemies and friends. Seems interesting." The other was titled Poisons and Antidotes.

"Oh, these? I'm about to return these to the Library. Took them this morning."

"You've already finished reading?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"What were these books all about?"

"Well, this one was about Life and Death wizards being enemies at first but then end up as friends. Then this one is about poisons and how to cure them, hence the title."

I helped pick up her scattered necromancy materials. To be honest, sometimes I find death wizards weird. Always bringing a skull, always wearing hoods, pale skin, black eyes… they really look like descendants of Death himself.

My father was less weird; he was born from a Necromancer father and Sorcerer mother. That was why he didn't have pale skin.

Iridian, on the other hand, was the perfect opposite. She had pale skin, and it sometimes becomes a lot paler whenever I notice that she is breathing rapidly. Her eyes were onyx, pure black, and whenever she becomes paler, her eyes show pain. Like every Necromancer, she wears a hood, and when I helped her pick up her scattered materials, one of them is a skull.

When we were almost finished, a ripped out piece of paper fell from the Poisons and Antidotes book. I picked it up, but Iridian quickly seized it.

"Uh… thanks… for helping." She put it in her sling bag. "By the way, I heard that Professor Griffinlife will give an exam tomorrow. You better study."

And then she went off towards the Library.

The only word I saw in that ripped piece of paper was: Nocrus.

_What could that be?_ I thought. _Surely it has nothing to do with tomorrow's exam. _

"Oh, where was I in that book?" I had almost forgotten that my book had dropped too. I didn't remember what page I had read.

Instead, page 73 caught my attention. It was the second page of the _Possible Ailments that a Life and Death child can obtain_ section. The word Nocrus was beside the word poison. Nocrus poison.

"Nocrus poison can only be obtained if both parents and anyone related to them have the same ailment or is born naturally with it. This ailment is very famous because its poison will be mixed with the blood and will slowly weaken the heart. This would cause pain to the person. If born naturally, the person could live for 25-30 years, but when inherited from a relative, it will be based on what generation the person was born. For example, the 13th generation descendant of a person born naturally with Nocrus poison will die earlier than his or her relatives. When the previous relative with Nocrus poison died when he or she was 20, the next will die when he or she is 19 or 18. The longer the generation, the earlier he or she will die."

_Why was Iridian interested in this? _I thought

"Never mind… I'lljust prepare for my exams tomorrow." I went home.

Dad was in his study room when I arrived. He seemed busy with the transferee papers.

"Who's this Morian Drakefeather, dad?" I asked.

Dad looked a bit startled. "Oh, you're home…" he eyes opened wide. "You're home! I heard about the news! You blurted out a prophecy!"

"Yeah…" I showed him the book. "I read a book about Oraculion. Either I was born naturally with it or I inherited it from mom."

Dad was silent.

"Albert, you inherited this from your mother." He said. "This means you've become more curious about her."

"Yeah….?" I waited for his response. I was pretty sure that he's gonna reveal something about mom.

"I have something to tell you…"

**Cliffhanger! Well, that's it for the second chappie! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jonathan's POV

That day, I was attacked by thugs on Unicorn Way.

Even if all kinds of monsters were now eliminated from this place, wizard bullies still roamed the street. They would either beat you to steal your spell cards or simply because they hate you.

Well, it seems like these guys have forgotten about my last threat: _If you ever try to pick on me again, you'll have your face stuck on the brick ground of Firecat Alley after being kicked out of Unicorn Way!_

Obviously, they thought I was kidding. No, I was _serious_. Last time I encountered them, they got drenched in water after falling on the fountains.

"Hey! Gimme' your spell cards! How 'bout that Cyclops card!" the first of the three bullies said.

"And also that centaur card!"

"And the Minotaur!"

I didn't reply.

"And that imp!"

"…How about…. NO." I said.

The second one cracked his knuckles. "Looks like this guy wants his face stuck on Firecat Alley's brick ground!"

I smirked.

_'Hey, Arvellius'. _I said to him mentally.

_'What's it, Jonathan?'_ He replied sleepily.

_'You don't want your host beat up by a bunch of bullies don't you?' _

_'Why… oh. Alright, I'll take over.' _I heard him yawn.

As I expected, I felt as if I was only a partof my body. It seemed like I was looking at what my eyes are seeing. I saw myself take out my wand and draw the Myth sign.

"Hehe, he sure does want it to happen. Boys, raise your wands!" the first one commanded.

But then it was too late. Four Myth creatures suddenly appeared all at the same time.

"You said you wanted these?" I heard myself say it.

The four creatures were a centaur, a Minotaur, a Cyclops and an imp. They launched an attack that literally sent the three wizard bullies flying towards the brick ground of Firecat Alley. Then the creatures disappeared.

_Thanks Arvie. _

_Yeah, okay. Can I sleep now? _He yawned again.

_Alright, I won't disturb you._

While I walked home, I saw a silhouette of a person.

"Uh, hey…. Uh, are you okay?" I went towards the person.

Before I could even get near, the person fell. The person, which I realized was a Diviner, showed itself to the light, revealing the face of a girl. She had a scrape in the head. The bleeding had stopped, but the worst of her injuries were found in her torso. Aside from the three claw marks on her legs and arms, a deep bite mark from some kind of monster was placed on the right side near her stomach.

I ran towards her to help her. She was still conscious.

"Please, don't fall unconscious, I'm gonna call for help." I spotted a claw mark on her neck, it wasn't deep, but it was bleeding rapidly.

I started shouting for help, this diviner needs to get cured. Immediately.

Francis' POV

I was cleaning in Merle Ambrose's office while thinking of the perfect sentence to start the subject about the heir of Merleship.

_Hmmm… how about… Excuse me Merle Ambrose, have you already chosen the next Merle? No… ummm-_

"What is bothering you, Francis?" I was cut off from my thoughts when Merle Ambrose asked.

"Uh… Merle... Ambrose… umm…" I put down my wand. Then I said this rapidly: "When I was in the library… I… uh… saw a book titled The History of Merles. S-so I wondered if you have already chosen the next Merle… I was about to ask you." I said nervously.

Merle Ambrose only smiled, I expected him to get angry. "I have already chosen, Francis."

"Um… then who is it?" I asked.

He laughed. "Soon you will know, Francis, soon."

He sat down on his chair, and gestured for me to return to my work.

Iridian's POV

"Good morning class, today a new student will be joining us. His name is Morian Drakefeather and has travelled from Marleybone to Wizard City to join us." A boy between the ages of 16-17 went inside. He had the usual uniform every new Death wizard wears.

The guy had shoulder length black hair, onyx eyes and pale skin. He looked around the classroom as if he had already seen it before.

"Morian, you could introduce yourself." Professor Grimwater said.

Morian Drakefeather looked at me. His eyes were giving a message like: I know your secret.

"I am Morian Drakefeather. Good to meet you." His voice was monotonous.

I looked at Albert. He seemed quiet today.

"Hey, you look a bit troubled. What's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't hear me, so I left him alone. Morian was assigned to sit on the empty seat behind me.

"Today we are gonna talk about Phantanasma, the city of Death. Has anybody heard about this? If yes, then who is the first and last king of Phantanasma before it was destroyed?" Professor Grimwater took a book from the short bookshelf beside the blackboard.

Morian Drakefeather raised his hand.

"Yes, Morian?"

"The only king who ruled Phantanasma was Loran Ashglade."

"Well…" Professor Grimwater flipped the pages of the book, maybe finding for the history of Loran Ashglade. "Because you know about this guy, maybe you know about his whole life. Can you tell me more about him?"

Unexpectedly, Morian had told the whole history of the king of Phantanasma. "Loran Ashglade was born on the last Saturday of December, 1813. His parents were both Death wizards. Loran was born naturally with Nocrus poison, and to this day his descendants, if there are still any, are suffering of this ailment." He paused and stared at me. I glared at him. "He was a loner, always going to places where no one ever goes. One such place was an abandoned graveyard whose gravestones where caught on fire 50 years ago. People started wondering why he was talking to himself alone in that graveyard. A few weeks later, the gravestones appeared, newly cleaned and placed in their original positions. Loran was standing among them, now wearing a hood and holding a scythe-like staff. Creeped out, civilians of his town, Brogilia, left and migrated on another town, most went to Wizard City. The only people left were Loran's parents, the city mayor and Margaret Griffinclaw. The mayor soon died, but was revived as Loran's assistant. Loran was now the owner of Brogilia, but he changed the name to Phantanasma. The gravestones that mysteriously appeared soon became a castle, which Loran created through necromancy. Only 5% of the Spiral's whole population was Death Wizards on that time, but soon this increased because of Phantanasma and Loran Ashglade. Citizens of Phantanasma were all Necromancers."

He paused for a while. "A few years later, Loran married Margaret and they had a son, Cronwill Ashglade. The boy also had Nocrus poison." Again he looked at me. "Phantanasma was a peaceful village until a prophecy was told about its downfall. Loran became worried and ordered all his warriors to guard the kingdom. At the same time, at the age of 30, he started getting weaker due to the poison. He'd get a seizure, then it will stop, and when the next 30 minutes arrive it will return. His problems increase when all his warriors were killed in a surprise ambush to unknown creatures. These creatures started attacking houses, killing the citizens of Phantanasma mercilessly. They slowly destroyed the city, ending 1 week after the first attack. Inside the castle, King Loran died because of the Nocrus poison before a blade could touch him. Queen Margaret fled with her son, but it wasn't known if they had escaped from the ruins of the large city. Rumors said that they had survived, but most people say they are dead."

Professor Grimwater looked speechless. He looked at the book to see if Drakefeather had any mistakes.

"V-very good. On the first day of school you already showed your intelligence. Keep that up Mr. Drakefeather." he commented. "Mostly when you talked about Nocrus poison. Only a few students know the fact that Loran Ashglade was diagnosed with that."

_This guy is giving me chills on the spine._ I thought. _He seems to know my secret. I'm pretty sure he's not from Marleybone._

"You may sit down now, Mr. Drakefeather."

I saw him smirk.

An hour later my body was shivering, again. My chest was really painful and I felt weak.

"Nocrus poison seems really interesting, although someone with that ailment must've been suffering day and night. I'm glad I wasn't born with that." Morian was silently muttering.

_I hate this guy. _I thought again.

Olivia's POV

The only thing I remembered before waking up was a brown-haired boy's face.

And the first thing I saw when I woke up was a brown-haired boy's face.

But now I could see him clearly. Aside from the brown hair, he had almond shaped, grey eyes and fair skin.

"At last, you`re awake. Hi, I'm Jonathan Mystwing." He smiled. "I found you injured last night. What's your name?"

I tried to remember. "O-Olivia."

"Do you remember anything before you woke up?

Besides Jonathan's face, I didn't remember anything that happened before I woke up. Anything at all.

"No."

"Even one small detail about how you ended up injured?"

"No, not even the smallest bit."

My head, arms and stomach were wrapped in bandages. I tried to move, but dizziness quickly hit me. My head was throbbing in pain.

"Hey, don't move so much." Jonathan said. "Your wounds are still healing."

"Jonathan, may I ask where I am?"

"You're in the infirmary of Unicorn Way."

"Unicorn Way…" it sounded familiar.

"Do you remember something?" Jonathan asked.

"Sort of…."

"What is it?"

"Only small details… a crying baby… two males, both dark haired, although the other one was a three year old and the other might've been the father…."

"What else?" he looked excited. "You need to remember, it'll be a clue to your past!"

"I'm trying…" but then it was no use. I couldn't remember anything except for those. "I can't remember another detail, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Jonathan said. "How about I show you around Wizard City tomorrow? Your wounds are gonna be healed. Seeing other things might help you remember something."

Albert's POV

The next day was a Saturday, no class. I was planning to go to Iridian's house and talk about what my dad said. Besides, she was the only one I could talk about it.

I took my broom from my closet and went out through the window, because I know that dad was in the living room. I didn't want to talk to him. Why would I? He was supposed to tell me about it when I was younger! All my life I was curious about who my mother was, but he didn't tell me!

Her house was one of the creepiest houses of Unicorn Way. She lived all alone, because her parents died when she was six. I didn't know how her parents died, but since then, Iridian took care of and lived all by herself. Even if her house wasn't broken or old or something like that, it still looked scary.

I knocked at the door, and it instantly opened. Iridian was sitting on her study desk, reading a book.

"Uh, hey. Good Morning, Iridian." I said. It broke the silence in the place.

She turned around to face me. "Oh, it's you, Albert. Why did you come?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something… something about my mom."

"Well, okay. Sit down on that chair." She pointed on a black chair with a skull design.

"Um, okay." I awkwardly sat down, thinking that this very chair would kill me.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

I told her everything that dad had said. She looked shocked.

"So, that explains why you look troubled yesterday at Death class." She said. "But that doesn't mean that you must get angry at your father. Maybe he didn't say it because he wanted you to be safe. You know how famous your mom is, but she also killed her enemies' leader."

"Yeah, I know…" I rubbed my temples. "But I felt something… something like anger… or maybe just shock, that's why I can't talk to him."

"Things like that happen…" she flipped a page of her book.

Suddenly and quickly, Iridian's shoulder was bleeding rapidly, as if a fast moving object slashed her. Then I felt pain on my arm. It was also bleeding. There were claw marks on the ripped area of my cloth.

A rotting fodder was behind me, its blood-stained hands holding a shovel.

It started trying to hit me. Although I dodged its attacks it left a small scrape on my cheek. I was already moving backwards until my back was resting on a wall.

_No, it wasn't a wall_.

I turned around, only to become face-to-face with none other than Morian Drakefeather. Even though his clothes were different and he looked thinner, I quickly recognized him because of his smirk, the one he used yesterday.

"Hello, Albert. Or should I say, _the Son of the Hero_." He smirked again.

**Author's Note: Well, hello reader. Now that things are starting to get revealed, I hope you will get excited. Chapter 4 will soon be arriving, so please be patient.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I can only update on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. I hope you would like this chapter!**

**And thank you to Ammaarah01 and caleb deathflame for reviewing.**

**Caleb deathflame: I didn't say that the hero was a death wizard. Maybe you misread it. Anyways, thanks for reading. **

**Ammaarah01: Thank you for reviewing. And yes, suspenseful is a word.**

**Please read and review!**

Chapter 4

Jonathan's POV

"And this is the last row of the houses of Unicorn Way." I pointed at the four houses. "The first is the residence of Mr. and Mrs. Palehead. Then the next is the house of Iridian Ashglade, who lives alone aft-

My speech was interrupted when an explosion occurred at the roof of house I was pointing at. Then the people around us stopped what they were doing. I mean, really stopped, they weren't moving at all.

Even a flying bird was stopped in midair. It was as if time had stopped.

Me and Olivia were the only ones who were moving.

So, the only option was to run towards the house, which I suspected was the cause of this time-had-stopped incident.

"Is anybody moving here?" I shouted after I opened the door.

Remember when I said that taking an exam was a nightmare? Forget it; what was in front of me was more of a nightmare.

"Jonathan Fairbane? Why are you here?" Iridian said. She was clutching her bleeding shoulder. The weirdest thing was that her blood was not dark red, it was _pure black._

_"_And who's that girl with you?" Albert was there too. He had a wound on the lower part of his arm.

"No, I'm supposed to be the one asking questions first." But before I could even ask, a rotting fodder passed me and Olivia with such speed, and the next thing I know is that my arm was bleeding, so was Olivia's.

"Why is a rotting fodder inside here?" I shouted. Then I realized that there were two enemies to be taken care of. A necromancer with shoulder-length black hair was standing behind a skull-designed chair.

"Alas, the _host _has arrived to join the party!" he said in a mocking tone. "And look who has come with him!"

Olivia looked like she was starting to remember something. Maybe this guy has something to do with her past.

The rotting fodder started attacking. At the same time, Arvellius woke up.

Francis' POV

Time stopped while I was walking around Unicorn Way. I was asking myself why it happened and why I was the only one not affected when I started realizing the answer was inside Iridian Ashglade's house.

Its roof exploded just before time stopped. So I ran inside.

And all I saw was the back of Albert Grimwater, hitting my face.

We both fell down. But before we could even stand up, Iridian hit us, and then came an unknown diviner.

I quickly stood on all fours and ran inside, almost hitting a vase.

"Arvellius Taleflame? But I thought you were dead!" Yes, what I saw was a golden-haired, cerulean blue-eyed man of about 25. He was fighting two people, a rotting fodder and a necromancer. "You died a hundred years ago!"

Arvellius didn't reply. He kept casting spells at the two enemies, very fast.

Albert and the others were now inside. Wands in hand.

Olivia's POV

The guy was very familiar. He had black hair and onyx eyes.

_When had I seen this guy?_

I was disturbed from my thinking as a skull-designed chair almost hit me. It was thrown by the guy. He smirked.

I suddenly had a flashback.

_"Your sister is awake." A dark-haired man smiled at a boy beside him. It looked like I was in front of them._

_The boy eagerly looked at me. Then I realized I __**was **__the baby._

_"Can I carry her, papa?" the boy asked innocently._

_The two of them looked really alike, from head the clothes. The only thing that was different from them was their ages. The older one was between 30-31 while the little boy was 5-6 years old._

_"I am pretty sure that she will fall when you do so." The man tousled the boy's hair. "You can carry her only when you're old enough, Mors." _

Then the flashback changed.

_A 16-year old guy was in front of me, a wand in hand… I mean… paw. I'm telling the truth, the guy had blood stained paws even though his other body parts were fully human. He had an angry expression in his eyes. The guy looked like the little boy in the previous memory._

_"Traitor!" he shouted. "You're just like our mother!"_

_He slashed his paws at me repeatedly. It was only a memory, so I didn't feel pain._

_I heard shouts and screams of pain. "Brother! Stop!"_

"Mors… Mors Drake!" the flashback stopped, and I returned to the real world as I shouted.

The main enemy stopped attacking and looked at me.

Great, I'm doomed.

Iridian's POV

Although I didn't feel pain in my wound, I know that I'm gonna be _seriously doomed_. Not because I'm injured, not because we're fighting a powerful dude who was actually the evil transferee student that arrived yesterday, but because I'm losing blood.

You probably don't know why I'm so worried about losing blood, I'm just gonna tell you later.

"I have almost forgotten that you're here, _sister_." His voice turned monotone. "A day has passed after I last saw you." He was face-to-face with the diviner.

I tried to stop the blood from escaping using my hand, which became effective.

Albert looked like he had heard the name Mors Drake before. Francis looked surprised after Jonathan transformed into a normal boy.

In fact, I was surprised too. I realized that he was a host and I tried guessing who Jonathan was hosting. His previous transformation was a six-foot one guy with golden hair and cerulean blue eyes, obviously a myth wizard. He cast spells faster than an expert wizard could, but was still no match for Morian/Mors.

"Olivia!" he started charging towards Morian, casting a spell I didn't even know, but it threw Morian towards the cabinet which contained all my Death potions. All of them were spilled around Morian.

Morian stood up quickly and cast a death spark spell at Jonathan. He flew towards the black skull-designed chair.

The diviner—Olivia was the first to run towards him.

"I admit, that was a powerful spell, but you got the mistake of throwing me towards a cabinet full of bottled healing ingredients. Antidotes and the like." He stared at me. His eyes gave a message: Looking for an antidote to the poison aren't you?

Jonathan was already unconscious.

Albert cast two spells together, first a life spell then a death spell. A leprechaun and a ghoul.

Morian was so busy smirking that he didn't notice it. But still even when he was unguarded he made the spells backfire, resulting in Albert crash-landing beside Jonathan.

I was getting angry. Ignoring my wounded shoulder, I cast the most powerful that I can manage to cast. A banshee.

It didn't even wound him.

Francis' Sandstorm didn't work either.

"You cannot defeat me! Soon you'll be closing your eyes. I'm going to kidnap the Hero's spawn and force him to take the Wand of Legends from his mother's hands. All will turn out as planned. Soon everyone in the Spiral will bow down to me!" he smirked.

I was about to announce that we were all gonna die when fire and ice balls started hitting Morian, although some missed and hit random spots. It was very fast that Morian couldn't even dodge.

Albert's POV

I ran towards Iridian to look at the scene.

"Hah! He can't escape us!" I heard a boy's voice outside.

"Ok, Alex. Stop boasting and concentrate on our target!" a girl shouted.

Morian was already casting a death shield, but was broken from his concentration when a snowball hit him.

"Surrender, Mors Drake!" the boy—Alex, shouted.

Morian was trying to escape, but he can't even take a step because of the fireballs and snowballs.

I sighed in relief because the house was not on fire. Whenever a fireball hit something, a snowball quickly extinguishes it.

Just then, a snowball six-foot tall and as large as the door, went inside, assumingly squashing Morian.

"We got him!" Alex shouted.

The two strangers went inside.

Alex had spiky, red hair and eyes with the same color while the girl had brown hair and blue eyes. They started digging the destroyed snowball to search for Morian.

"Um, excuse me, but could you tell us who you two are?" I asked. They didn't reply. Half of the ice had already melted, but they still hadn't found Morian.

"I can't believe it!" the girl exclaimed. "He's gone! For the fifth time!"

"Don't blame it on me, Lyra." Alex said. "I shot more fireballs than you did with your snowballs."

"Half of those missed him. Almost all my snowballs hit him!" Lyra replied. "If you weren't talking too much we would've caught him!"

"But that big snowball of yours let him escape!"

They continued arguing, which gave me time to observe them.

From the looks of their faces, Alex was a pyromancer while Lyra was a thaumaturge. They both wore the usual clothing of their elements, although the only thing different is that their clothes have identical designs.

"Um, excuse me, but can you tell us who you are?" I asked again.

They didn't listen.

"HEY! WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING AND ANSWER MY QUESTION! WHO ARE YOU TWO AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" I shouted.

That turned out effective, because they quickly stopped bickering.

"Uh, sorry about that. I'm Lyra Snowflame and this is my _younger_ twin brother, Alex Snowflame." Alex frowned.

"I'm not the little brother! I'm four seconds older than you!" he exclaimed.

"No! I'm the one four seconds older than you!" Lyra replied.

And so another argument started.

"Twins? But you don't even look alike!" I said. This time they quickly replied.

"We're fraternal twins." They said in chorus.

Iridian joined. "So, why are you trying to catch Morian?"

"His name is not Morian! He is Mors Drake, the son of Malistaire."

The son of Malistaire? That means…

Everyone looked at Olivia.

"Look, I and Mors are only half-siblings. Malistaire was not my biological father." She explained. "One of the reasons why Malistaire became a villain was because before my mom died, he discovered that she was cheating on him with another man—my father, a diviner."

"Finally, Olivia! You remembered your past!" Jonathan smiled.

"We wanted to get revenge." Alex clenched his fist. "We were survivors of his attack ten days ago. Our whole family was killed."

**_Seven wizards of this magical land_**_…._ My own voice whispered in my head.

Seven. Me, Iridian, Francis, Jonathan, Olivia, Alex and Lyra. Seven wizards.

**_Hero's wand they shall take from her hand_**_…_ The Hero… my mom. Mors had mentioned something about her wand, and that he will force me to take it from her hand.

**_To defeat the deadliest villain's son… _**Mors.

**_That plans to make the Spiral long gone._** Mors also mentioned something about world domination.

Then it hit me. The prophecy was about _us_.

I went out of the house to see if the people were already moving, but they were still stopped in time. That was one proof that the seven wizards are really us, or else we might have been gaping like statues.

"Guys, have you heard about the prophecy that I blurted out a day ago?" I asked them.

"Yeah." Jonathan replied.

"Jonathan talked about it," Olivia said.

"No need to ask me, Albert. I was there when it happened." Iridian said.

"Same here." Francis added.

"What prophecy are you talking about?" the Snowflame twins asked in unison.

It took a few minutes for them to understand what I'm talking about, but at least they listened.

"I think the seven of us are part of the prophecy."

**And so another cliffhanger! I'm currently watching The X Factor right now and I'm praying that Alex and Sierra make it to the finals. Anyways, please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! I'm back and bringing good news: ALEX AND SIERRA WON THE X FACTOR! **

**Ashley RedSpear: Thanks for your review, and also thank you for telling me about the Death and Life Shield/Trap error, I'll edit that.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**

Chapter 5

Francis' POV

I thought the trouble had left, but then I remembered that Wizard City had turned into Statue City. All around us, people froze in mid-action. We were the only ones moving.

I picked up a rock and threw it, but halfway from falling it stopped, leaving it floating in midair.

"Guys, how do we undo this?" I asked.

"Mors might have done this." Iridian replied. "So the only thing to do is to find him."

"But he suddenly disappeared!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Because of Lyra's snowball." Alex added.

Lyra glared, not wanting to start an argument in a situation like this. Her eyes became as cold as ice.

There was a moment of silence as we all started thinking of where Mors could have gone to. The last time I saw him, he was crushed in a big snowball, then he suddenly disappeared. I hate to admit it, but Mors was a powerful wizard.

"I think I know his location." Olivia broke the silence. Everyone looked at her. "There's a cave in a place between Wizard City and Krokotopia. If I remember correctly, that's where Mors attacked me."

"A cave?" Iridian intervened. "I have read a lot of books with the full map of the Spiral in it. There's no cave between Krokotopia and Wizard City. Just a wide desert."

Iridian looked really pale, as usual. Her eyes showed pain, and although it can be barely noticed, she was shivering.

"Maybe it's a secret cave." Jonathan added. "Maybe he put an illusion spell on it to hide it."

What Jonathan did a while ago had really surprised me. He was the host of Arvellius Taleflame, the most powerful Wizard of the Spiral. The guy had created more than 500 spells and saved the Spiral about 8 times. Most of all, he was a Merle too, making Merle Ambrose his descendant.

"Which means," Albert paused. "If we don't find Mors, citizens of Wizard City would not move."

For some reason, Albert looked a bit shaken. He kept muttering things about the Hero.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. "Why are you like that?"

Albert was cut off from his trance. "Um…-

"Mors said something about his mom." Iridian intervened.

And so we decided not to talk about it.

But then Alex decided to do the opposite.

"What did he say?" he asked.

All of us glared at him. We did not want Albert's condition to worsen.

"No, it's okay." Albert said. "Mors said that I was the son of the Hero."

"The Hero? You mean the guy who defeated Malistaire?"

"Alex, the Hero was not a guy! She was a girl!" Lyra intervened.

"He was a boy!" Alex replied.

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

That was the third argument ever since we met them.

_The Son of the Hero? _I thought. _But the Hero died before even getting a boyfriend!_

"Guys, stop bickering!" Olivia intervened. Alex and Lyra immediately stopped. "The Hero was a girl."

Lyra smirked, giving a message to Alex which meant: Hah! I win!

I looked at the time-stopped individuals. Surely Merle Ambrose and the others were frozen too.

And that includes Bartleby.

Oh man…..

"If only Bartleby wasn't frozen too." I exclaimed. "Then we could've been standing in Krokotopia by now." (I don't know if Bartleby can teleport, so sorry if this is wrong.)

"It looks like we're gonna have to find another way." Iridian added. She was clutching her chest.

"Hey, are you okay?" I finally asked, concerned. "You look extremely pale."

"I'm fine." She replied immediately, although I can see in her eyes that she was lying.

"Okay."

"The brooms are frozen too, so we can't ride." Albert brought up the subject again.

"We don't know the non-teleporting exit of Wizard City." Jonathan added.

"Bartleby cannot teleport us because he is frozen." This came from Olivia.

"All people of Wizard City are frozen, so even if one of them knew the exit, they can't move their mouths to tell us." Iridian paused. "The library is closed too, and I don't remember reading a book about the Wizard City Map."

"But then if we give up on trying to get out of Wizard City, we couldn't catch Mors, who was the cause of all this mess." I intervened. "Wizard City would forever be frozen."

"And Mors would succeed in wielding the Wand of Legends." Lyra added. "Which means the only choice is…."

She gave a nodding gesture to Alex. Alex gave back a nod and reluctantly took out a shining crystal ball. All of us stared at the pendant. It was the size of a coin, blue and green mixed together. Even though it was really small, it looked really powerful.

"We need to go to Earth." Alex explained.

Lyra's POV

The memory of my parents' death still lingered in my mind.

_Flashback_

_"Where is the pendant!?" the black haired boy demanded while skeletons started searching the whole house. _

_The four of us, me, Alex, mom and dad, were all huddled together in a corner, embracing each other, knowing that it may be the last time that we were gonna see each other. Mors Drake glared at us, waiting for a reply._

_"I know that you have it, Professor Snowflame!" he yelled at us. _

_One of the skeletons came back to report that the pendant was nowhere to be found._

_He looked at us again, giving a warning look that said: Tell me where the pendant is or else..._

_"Where is the pendant!?" he shouted angrily. He raised his wand and shot a death spark spell at my mother._

_"Mom!" Alex exclaimed. We immediately went towards Mother's aid. _

_Then I noticed that it wasn't a death spark spell. Mother was dissolving into ash._

_"What did you do to her!?" I shouted at Mors. _

_He just chuckled and gave a smirk._

_Dad growled and suddenly launched an attack on Mors. _

_"How could you do this, Mors?" Dad gritted his teeth. "You were one of my most trusted students!"_

_Mors calmly dodged the attack and raised his wand. "Sometimes those you trust the most are backstabbers, Professor." It made Dad charge at the traitor in front of him._

_"Dad, no!" I warned, but it was too late, Dad was also turning into ash. His face already looked like a skull._

_"Chil….dren…" he managed to talk. "Go… t-to…. Attic…." He raised his literally bone-thin finger at the roof._

"Earth?" I was cut off by Iridian's. "You mean… the_ Earth? _The legendary world without magic? That Earth?"

"Yes." I and Alex said in unison.

"It isn't a legend, Iridian." I added. "And it already has little magic travelling in the air."

Everyone started looking at us suspiciously, mostly Iridian.

"How did you know that it exists?" Albert asked. "Did you go there?"

Alex put the pendant back in his pocket. Then he started explaining.

"We come from a family of wizard researchers, which means that we study the Spiral and try to discover new things about it. As we said, ten days ago, we were attacked by Mors Drake. A week before that, our father had discovered this crystal that can teleport its user to Earth and other worlds that aren't in the Spiral. It was the reason why Mors chased us. He was after this pendant."

I continued my twin brother's explanation. "If we go to Earth, we'll ask for help. Ten wizards who work from my dad went there to study Earth and its citizens."

Everyone went silent.

"So," Jonathan broke it. "When are we gonna do that?"

Iridian's POV

Alex waved his wand in circles, and then thrust his left hand forward. A twirling vortex appeared in front of us, tall as a tree and wide as a hut. Alex chanted weird words before throwing the pendant on the vortex.

After finishing his ritual, he gestured for us to get inside the vortex. Albert looked hesitant, so did Olivia. Jonathan was the only one willing to get inside the vortex. Francis took a step backwards. Even I didn't trust it.

Alex noticed this and looked at Lyra, probably giving a message that looked like: Help me persuade them.

Lyra quickly took action. She put her hand inside the vortex, and continued until her whole body was now on the other side. But then it was not enough to persuade us to get inside.

It was Alex's turn. Instead of going inside, he gestured for Jonathan (the only one who was really excited) to try it.

Jonathan quickly stood in front of the vortex. He slowly put his hand inside it, and when he saw it pass through, he gave a huge grin. He immediately ran inside, and I was pretty sure he bumped into Lyra on the other side.

"Are you okay in there?" Alex asked. I thought he was asking us but then I realized he was talking to Jonathan and Lyra when Lyra replied: "Yeah, were fine."

That made us convinced that the twirling vortex was not dangerous. Alex gestured for us to get inside.

Albert was the first. He still looked reluctant, but he quickly got inside, not even pausing to test it. Olivia did the same, although she had no hesitation in her eyes. Francis quickly ran inside, just like what Jonathan did. Leaving me and Alex still not entering.

"Ladies first." Alex said. I suddenly didn't like the idea of going to Earth. But it's not because I didn't trust the twins, I knew they weren't lying.

But I can't do anything. Wizard City would forever be frozen if we don't find Mors, and if we don't find Mors, we couldn't prevent him from taking the Wand of Legends, the legendary wand which the Hero used to defeat Malistaire. If he gets the wand, the whole Spiral would be doomed.

Suddenly, before I could even enter, Alex pushed me.

I suddenly felt dizzy, the sky turned from sky blue to violet like the night sky. Then it turned to gray, like cement. Before I even knew it, I hit my face hard on the cement floor of someplace, presumably Earth.

"Hey! Why did you push me?" I asked.

"Err… I just can't wait. You spent a lot of time staring at the vortex." He smile sheepishly and rubbed his temple.

I didn't respond, because I was looking at the things around me. We were in a roof of a building, but this building wasn't like the structures at the Spiral. The roof was not triangle-shaped. It was flat and wide. All around me, buildings with the same design as the one we were standing at surrounded me. The night sky was full of stars. I could hear the constant beeping of horns, and when I tried to look down, I became dizzy. The building was so tall!

"Guys, where are we?" Albert asked.

"Maybe this is Earth." Jonathan stared in awe at the buildings. "It's completely different from the Spiral. I could rarely spot green grass and trees! The buildings are like, three times taller than those of the Spiral."

"Yeah." The Snowflame twins replied in agreement.

Just before one of us could respond, a man opened the door of the roof. The guy was wearing sky blue clothing, not robes. In his right hand rested a broom (**A/n: The guy is a janitor**).

"Mr. Blake—

He didn't continue his sentence when he saw us.

"Who are you?!" he demanded. "Why are you here? Are you thieves? I have a broom and I'm not afraid to use it! Guards!"

Before he could even say another word, Albert cast a simple spell and instantly the man fell down, unconscious.

"Quick! Take his broom! We'll use it to escape!" Albert shouted.

Francis took hold of the broom and gestured for us to ride on the back. Jonathan quickly followed. When it was time for Albert to sit, the broom didn't extend its length so that Albert could join (**A/N: In this story a broom could extend itself so that more wizards could ride it. No limitations.**)

"Why—

"Fly!" Francis ordered. "I said fly!"

But the broom was disobedient.

"Freeze!" a gruff voice shouted at us. A man wearing dark blue clothes (**A/n: That's the police**) was already standing at the door, pointing an unknown thing (**A/N: A gun**) at us.

But before he could do anything, Lyra literally froze him.

"Guys, leave that broom, it's useless. We need to find a way to es—

Before Lyra could finish her sentence, another man in dark blue clothes knocked her out. Two other men with the same clothing took our wands so quickly and tied us (**A/N: With handcuffs**).

And we were sent to the place called jail.

**At last! Finished! Sorry for the long wait, guys. I was so busy in school and I almost had writer's block! Thank God I finished this chapter.**

**The seven wizards go to Earth, try to ride a 'magical' broom and get sent to jail. What's next?**

**Anyways, I'll ask a question: **Who is your favorite character and why?

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
